ACTG A5051: This research study is to determine the long-term safety, tolerance and effectiveness of an investigational substance, rhIL-2, in combination with HAART (highly active antiretroviral therapy-drugs that fight HIV). HAART is being given because of its effectiveness to fight HIV infection. HAART consists of a protease inhibitor (PI), or a non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor (NNRTI) and 2 reverse transcriptase inhibitors (RTIs) or another PI or NNRTI; these are all categories of anti-HIV drugs that are used in combination to fight HIV. Interleukin-2 (IL-2) is an important substance which is naturally produced by the body's CD4 cells (T cells, immune cells that fight infection). People with HIV-1 infection do not produce enough IL-2. IL-2 is being tested to see if it will increase the number of T cells and "boost" the immune system.